The Journal of Hat Pop
=The Journal of Hat Pop= This is a story of what supposedly happened before i moved to Club Penguin. Chapter 1 I lived peacefully on a snowy island with tons of pine trees and several grey furry creatures with black masks. I decided to make one my pet. I called him "Dojo" because he liked to hang out in this building that i called the "Dojo". His favorite toy was this set of cards i gave him. The only other person on the island other than me was this grey penguin who is now known as Sensei. One boring day i got tired of living on the island with basically nobody but Dojo and that grey guy. But to try to cure my boredom, i waddled to the telescope i had, and saw a huge white snowy island, that looked like there were several penguins living there already. I clapped my flippers and then made plans to build a boat. It was golden and had sails with a picture of that Dojo place on it. I called it the "Goldenrod" for the boat was painted with a gold color. When i was done Dojo jumped on the Crows Nest with a telescope next to him. When i was about to depart, Sensei gave me a black mask just like Dojo's. He said, "Take care grasshopper". I then sailed off to the open sea. Images for Chapter 1 Image:Ninjapuffle.png|Dojo, my puffle Image:Dojoboat.png|Dojo on the mast of the Goldenrod Chapter 2 I thought i would never get a chance to write in my journal again! A terrible wind storm blew me off course, and i nearly lost my journal when the boat leaned to the side! i peered through my telescope again, there was a boat, with a pirate sail on it. As soon as we got near each other, the red captain on the bigger boat said, "Ahoy there lad!" I waved back. He then said, "is there anything ye need?" "Food and something to drink". i replied. He disappeared for a minute, and then appeared with a barrel that said "cream soda" on it, and a box of food. "I see ye got a puffle" he said. "Let me get ye some food for him". Then he gave me all the supplies, and then i asked him how to get to this island. He answered heartily, "Ye must be talkin' about Club Penguin!" Club penguin? I wondered. "Yo Ho Ho, yes. It be just north of our position. You can follow me , if ye wish, otherwise ill be on me way." "Wait!" i shouted. "Yes?" he said. "Who are you?" i asked. "I be Rockhopper, and this be me puffle, Yarr" "And by the way lad, i got a gift for ye." In his flippers was this black belt, and a pair of boots. "I found this belt floatin' around in the seas; it was probably from Club Penguin, but i had no use of the thing." "Thanks, Rockhopper!" I then decided it was too risky to sail by myself, so i turned around and started following Rockhopper. Chapter 2 images Image:Rockhopperboat.jpg|Rockhopper saying hi Chapter 3 Today another big storm blew me off course, and now I'm in the middle of the sea, with no one around but Dojo. Then i went up to the telescope and spotted an island twice the size of that Club Penguin Island, but it had lots of trees and sand. When i landed there, nobody was there but a blue penguin sitting close by. "Hi there!" i shouted. He looked up at me and waved shyly. Then I saw him with a mask like mine, and then he noticed the same thing, and then he said, "I see you have a mask like mine." he said shyly. "Yes, are you from the same island i come from?" I answered. "I think so. I set out from there weeks ago, and a terrible thunderstorm blew me off course from an island i was following. I have been here ever since." "Wow, i have never seen anyone else from my home before. If you want, you can join me, because I was heading to that same island." "Really?" he replied. "Sure, I'm getting kind of lonely on the boat, the only other thing on the boat is my puffle Dojo. "Okay, thanks!" He seemed to be happy in the thought that he would be leaving this place. I handed him a glass of that Cream Soda stuff Rockhopper gave me. "By the way, whats your name?" i asked him. "I'm not sure, but Ive always called myself Waddles." he answered. Then we all sailed off. Images for Chapter 3 Image:Chapter3island.png|Me on that sandy island meeting Waddles Chapter 4 Today we spotted Rockhopper's big boat and the snowy white island. To celebrate, we each drank lots of Cream Soda and danced for hours! But then I looked out my telescope and realized that Rockhopper wasn't taking us to that Club Penguin island, but he was stopping at a similar snowy island but with no penguins and a lot of trees. "Hi Rockhopper!", i shouted. " Oh, Ahoy lads!" Although he sounded happy, his had a surprised look on his face. "I thought you were going to Club Penguin island." i said. "Yes, i was takin' ye to Club Penguin, but first I wanted to take a stop on me treasure island first." "Oh ok, but what island is this?" i asked. "Yo ho ho, this be Rockhopper Island, named after me self!" he explained. "But will you still take us to Club Penguin?" "Of Course!" he smiled. He got off his ship, picked up a few items, and got back on. "Follow me now, lads." As we started sailing, me and Waddles got a strange feeling that we would once again be lost at sea. Images for Chapter 4 Image:Chapter4island.png|Us following Rockhopper to his island. Chapter 5 Today's the Day! We spotted that big ol' Club Penguin Island in our telescopes, and we also saw several penguins staring straight back at us. Rockhopper invited us to share a glass of the Cream Soda stuff that he keeps below deck. He explained that we'd reach Club Penguin in a day or two, so he told us to make sure we had all our belongings off the mighty ship. Just as we had finished, trouble struck. An iceberg the size of a penguin narrowly missed Rockhopper's ship, but struck the Goldenrod head on. Waddles and I felt the ship going down, and then we heard Rockhopper shout, "Lads! Grab on to the rope!" We grasped the rope and as Rockhopper pulled us up, we watched painfully as our beautiful ship was eaten away by the waves, lost forever. Chapter 5 Images Chapter 6 Coming Soon Category:Stories